


Produce

by Madicam



Series: ATEEZ drabbles [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, honghwa, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicam/pseuds/Madicam
Summary: Seonghwa and Hongjoong went grocery shopping.





	Produce

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an April writing challenge that I'm doing! The prompt was: produce.  
> I'm doing this challenge with [flxdaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxdaisy) !!

“What do you mean you’ve never had a kiwi before?” Hongjoong exclaimed, earning stares from the other shoppers in the market. 

Seonghwa glanced around, meeting several other shoppers eyes. “Shush, you’re embarrassing me,” he whined. He looked down at the ground, trying to hide the redness in his cheeks.

“I’m buying you a kiwi. And you’re going to eat it,” Hongjoong stated, smiling proudly. Hongjoong reached out and took Seonghwa’s hand, leading him through the crowd of people. 

“Fine, fine,” Seonghwa sighed. Normally contact like this made Seonghwa flustered, but currently, he was focused on the fact that he had to try something new - being a picky eater sometimes made his life a little bit difficult. He let Hongjoong lead him through the crowd, stopping when they found a stand that sold the fruit they were looking for. The kiwi didn’t look appealing to Seonghwa, but he had a lot of trust in Hongjoong. “If it disappoints me, you owe me rice cakes.”

Hongjoong laughed, squeezing Seonghwa’s hand before letting go to inspect the fruit. “I’ll get you rice cakes either way.”

Seonghwa smiled, watching as Hongjoong sorted through the fruit. He didn’t know how the other could tell if they were good or not. Was it by colour? Firmness? Seonghwa didn’t think he cared enough to learn. He watched Hongjoong pay, turn around and place the kiwi in his hand. 

Seonghwa frowned, rolling it around in his hand before putting in in with the bag of groceries they’d already bought. “I’ll try it when we get home. Promise.” He was insistent on being out of the public eye when he did it - it might make him sick.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hongjoong grinned. “Let’s get you those rice cakes.”

Seonghwa’s hand was intertwined with Hongjoong’s once again, and this time he couldn’t stop the heat from rising to his cheeks. When he’d initially met Hongjoong, he was glad to have a friend he could be close with. Seonghwa’s feeling were now far from platonic, but he didn’t let it get to his head. Instead he focused on how lucky he was to have a friend like Hongjoong in his life.


End file.
